Punishing Her
by Tangilass
Summary: Abby was a very bad little girl, Abby gets Punished.. spanking ahead of two adults if its not your thing, then don't read


**Title: Punishing Her**

**Author: Tangilass**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Email: **

**Characters: Abby/Gibbs**

**Warnings: Spanking**

**Summary: Abby was a very bad little girl, Abby gets punished**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play a little**

**A/N: So this is my first ever NCIS fic, not sure how good it is, so please review!, and please be nice, Constructive critism appreciated!.. **

**She stood in the cornor, skirt tacked up in the back of her black leather belt, her red lace panties with the black skulls on them were down around her ankels, her thighs dripping.**

**She knew this was punishment, she knew it was going to hurt, hell she reveled in a certin amount of pain and pleasure mixed. But this, this was just all pain and she knew it, knew it all to well although it had been months since she found herself in this position, nose pressed against the wall and her ass on display for everyone to see..**

**Ok so everyone may be an exaggeration, there was only one and she could feel his presence in the room. She could feel his eyes on her, specifically on her bare ass. She wondered what he was going to punish her with, she had been particularly naughty this time.**

**Ok so naughty was the wrong word, she was bad, he had said as much in her lab after she had gotten back and Ducky fixed up the cut on her head. He called her a bad girl, signed it to her actually becasue Tim and Tony had been hovering over her. He told her she would be punished, of course this was after he had made sure that she was not hurt more than she already was.**

**There were some things she knew. She knew she was bad, she knew this was punishment, she KNOWS he is pissed. What she didn't know was why she was so turned on, none of this was for pleasure, there would be pain. Alright she knew that, knew that for sure, and she shifted slightly in her stance and whimpered to herself quietly.**

**He sat in the large leather desk chair, his eyes on her, on his very bad little girl. He had been trying to calm himself down, and the only way for him to do that was to put her in the cornor like the bad little girl she was. She hated the cornor, he knew this, but he sure as hell didn't care at this moment, and she could damn well deal with it, he only reserved the cornor for her, when she was really really bad, or when she needed to be calmed down ALOT.**

**She had scared him, running off alone to follow a lead she had uncovered from the evidence she had been running. She knew better, she knew NOT to ever go anywhere like that, she was a scientist, not an agent. Oh yes she had tried to explain to him on the way home why she'd gone, but it wasn't washing with him at all. He had told her to be quiet.**

**He loved her more than life itself and he wasn't about to stand aside and let her bad choices get her hurt like today or possibly killed, that wasn't his style. He knew that if it wasn't for DiNozzo, that cut on her head would have been the least of her worries. He knew what had to be done, he couldn't let this go, not at all, and he wasn't about to.**

**He shook his head, his eyes still on her in the cornor. he needed to thank Dinozzo for taking the guy out when he did, or she would not be here with him now. She shifted and whimpered, the movement was enough in itself to make his eyes come back into focus, and he heard the whimper. **

**It was enough to pull him out of his thoughts, she'd been in the cornor for over and hour now, that was just about enough and five minutes later he was calling her to him.**

**"Come here" his voice, those two words were as hard as stone when he spoke.**

**She backed out of the cornor and turned around, her head lowered and eyes on the floor as she hurried over. She knew from experience that to hessitate or fight him when he was this pissed was fruitless and wasn't good for the health of her ass. Hell she already knew she wasn't going to be sitting comfortably for a good week at least.**

**He watched her scurry over, not making eye contact. He knew that she knew she was in a whole world of trouble. She shifted again from foot to foot, trying to stay still, she knew better, she knew better about alot of things, but apparently not today.**

**She gasped out at the stinging slap to her upper thigh and her head jerked up looking at him, the slap bringing tears to her eyes, not that it was particulary hard, but it was just the point, the fact that he had to do it when she knew better to stay still.**

**"Stay still little girl" his voice still hard, and her eyes hit the floor again. He watched her for a few more minutes, to give her a chance to stay still, she wasn't having a very good day, and he could tell.**

**"Look at me" his voice still hard and with no room in it for not obeying him. **

**She tried to look at him, she really did, she wanted to, she wanted to look at him but she couldn't. His brow cocked when she didn't readily comply with his command **

**"Abigail, look at me NOW" His voice getting sharper this time and it startled her, and again she wanted to but she just couldn't bring herself to, to see the dissapointment and anger in his eyes that she knew was there.**

**She had never, ever made him this mad, maybe going out on a lead by herself wasn't a good thing, maybe she should just stay in the lab where she belonged, running the evidence and not chasing it down anymore.. A lone tear escaped her eye.**

**He stood at this point, she wasn't complying, and she always complied with him when it was punishment. He watched her as he stood for a few moments infront of her. Placing his hand under her chin, he tilted her head up so they were eye to eye and his brow raised upon seeing the tear.**

**"When I ask you to do something Abigail, I expect it to be done right away, the first time asked" He stealed himself, all he wanted to do was hold her, make sure she was alright, but he couldn't, she needed this, becasue not doing this.. her guilt would eat away at her, and a guilt ridden Abby was not good, not at all.**

**She stood there, wanting desperatly to move her head away from him, not to look at him, just to get this over with, her thighs were soaking and she still didn't know why, and her belly was threatening to come up all at the same time. She stayed quiet, a soft sniffle escaping her.**

**"You know why are you being punished?" He asked, his voice still hard, maybe a bit harder than he intended, but she had not listened to him the first time, and she had run off ALONE.**

**She swollowed hard and choaked back another sniffle and nodded slightly "I was a bad girl, sir" she said quietly.**

**That was much better, He did not have to aske her again "Thats right, now tell me how you were bad" He knew she hated to be asked why.**

**Her head moved slightly trying to look away, he kept his hand right where it was, under her chin, keeping her from looking away, one look from him and she stopped trying.**

**"I asked you a question Abigail!" she jumped slightly more tears coming now.**

**"I...I went after a lead and I shouldn't have" she said quickly, quietly.**

**"And why not Abby?.. why should you not go after a lead?" he asked her.**

**She shifted a bit again and then gasped out as his hand connected with his upper thigh again "stay still!"**

**"Because I'm a scientist, and not an agent, sir, I should not go after leads at all, I should give them to one of the agents who are trained to run leads down, sir.. I'm sorry" she said quickly and sniffled again.**

**His brow raised, not expecting to hear Sorry from her so soon, let alone so sincerely, he loved her desperatly, but she never apoligized this readily, that didn't usually come untill after he had throughly chastised her. **

**"Very Good, But I suspect you will be more sorry by the time I'm done with you little girl, I don't expect to ever have to have this conversation with you again" His brow cocked "understand?" **

**It was more of a statement, than a question, and not one she suspected that he was expecting an answer to but she answered anyway "Yes, sir" His brow cocked again.**

**He nodded curtly "Get over the chair, Abby, now" He pointed, and she looked at him still, not moving right away.. He was mad, angry, pissed, whatever you wanted to call it, he was defiantly NOT happy. This was something else she knew, because her punishements were always OVER his knee, with his hand, not over a chair.**

**His brow raised slightly "Do NOT make me ask you again Abagail"**

**She moved, albeit not very quickly, to the chair and got into position, hands flat on the chair, legs spread wide and ass high for him.. she sniffled again, tears falling a bit more now. Her face blushed when she realized that he was looking at her fully now and would see the river that was coming from between her thighs. She still did not know why she was so turned on and so scared and repenant at the same time.**

**He watched as she slowly got to the chair and then slowly got into position, and there went his brow again, the moment he noticed the wetness between her thighs.**

**He choose to ignore this, he knew that that before he was done with her that this would go away. "You knew better than to run off like that chasing a lead, didn't you little girl?" His tone was hard, very hard as he moved to his desk and opened the drawer, pulling out the small strap that he kept there.**

**She heard him move to his desk and she knew what he was getting, she kept position, not dareign to look bakc at him, and she answered him "Yes, s..s..sir" Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back the sob that was wanting to escape, along with the pleas for him not to punish her.**

**He moved back and stood behind her, his hand coming out and caressing her beautiful pale ass. "Atleast you admit it, tho this will NOT happen again, or you will find yourself in this position every morning and night for a month, go it?" with that said his hand came down hard on her ass for emphasis.**

**She gasped out loudly "got it, Gibb-er, sir!" she held position, and his brow raised again hearing hr slip up,. but he let it go.**

**"Good girl" he praised her, his tone a hard one, and he slipped into position and raised the little strap " 25 little girl and you better think about why you should never be in this position again, with each and everyone" **

**That said and he brought the little strap down fast and hard on her pale ass. It only took a few to have her fingers start to dig into the chair cushion, she was panting heavily, and wanted to reach back and cover her ass, but she knew better than to break her position and stayed there, they burn in her ass hurting like hell, the tears falling fast now.**

**He hated doing this, punishing her, but he wasn't about to let her get away with what she had done, he wasn't a week link, he never had been. What she had done today, was nothing short of wreckless and life endangering and he planned on making sure she remembered his dissapointment and displeasure with her for the next week, maybe two.**

**She held position, her body starting to tremble at the 20 mark and by 25 she was opening sobbing, tellign him how sorry she was, and how she would never do it again, over and over and over again. Her ass was a three alarm fire, she'd been punished before, but never like this, but again she had never done something like this.**

**Number twenty five and he tossed the little strap, moving to her side, her ass a mess of red welts, slightly turning under the deep shade of red, and he pulled her up off the shair and into his arms, holding her tightly, stroking her hair.**

**"I love you Abby, do you ever EVER scare me like that again!" he pulled her head up from his chest looking at her, smoothing her hair back and kissing the tears rolling down her face. "Don't ever do that again" he whisperd, his own eyes full of tears.**

**She clung to him, sobbing into his chest, desperatly wanting to rub, but then again, she didn't for fear it would only hurt more, and then she was looking up at him, hearing him and she shook her head "I won't, I promise, i'm sorry, I won't, ever again, i'm sorry Gibbs, I love you, I'm sorry"**

**Kissing her again, he told her she was "forgiven" and that she was his good girl again, she slowly stopped crying, sniffling into him more. Hee picked her up and headed for their bedroom. He intended on kissing her better and he told her as much as he carried his very chastised little girl to their bedroom.**


End file.
